Colors and Promises
by HellOfGirl
Summary: Por um acidente, Elena agora é uma vampira. Tendo que lidar com novos e antigos sentimentos, o que acontecerá agora entre ela e os Salvatore? A eternidade está apenas começando. Delena/AU.


N/A: Eu escrevi essa historia em um momento de puro tédio. Muito antes do fim da Season 3 e antes de saber que a Elena vai se transformar. Na verdade essa historia não tem nada a ver com nada que aconteceu na série. É só como eu gostaria que tudo acontecesse. Eu geralmente não posto nenhuma das minhas historias, porque eu sempre acho que falta algo. Mas essa one eu decidi postar. Bom, desculpem qualquer erro e espero que gostem.

* * *

Abri meus olhos devagar, sentindo como se minha cabeça estivesse sendo perfurada. Cada milímetro do meu corpo doía, cada mínimo movimento era como levantar uma tonelada. Eu ouvia barulhos ao longe sem saber exatamente do que. Eu não sabia onde estava. Quando consegui ajustar minha visão, fui recepcionada por olhos azuis opacos de preocupação.

– Damon... – eu disse em um murmúrio. Minha garganta estava seca, como se estivesse repleta de areia.  
– Ela acordou – uma voz familiar disse. Ouvi passos se aproximando, e Damon se aproximou de mim, sentando ao meu lado.  
– Vai ficar tudo bem... – ele sorriu fraco. – Eu estou aqui.  
– O que aconteceu? – perguntei. Ele olhou para o lado, e eu sentia que tinha mais alguém ali. Eu não conseguia virar minha cabeça, então esperei.  
– Bom... – ele disse hesitante. Seu olhar me examinava com preocupação. – Você morreu.

E tudo voltou em uma enxurrada. Eu havia morrido. Eu era uma vampira. Lembrei-me dos três meses passados: Eu e Damon juntos. Novos sentimentos, novas decisões. Um novo vampiro na cidade tentando matar Damon e Stefan por causa de Katherine. Eu havia bebido o sangue de Damon algumas vezes em que estivemos juntos.

– O vampiro? – eu perguntei. Forcei-me a sentar, e vi quem mais estava lá e onde eu estava. Estávamos na sala da pensão Salvatore. Reunidos a minha frente, estavam Bonnie, Jeremy e Ric. Stefan estava sentado na poltrona, mais afastado e parecia dar toda a sua atenção ao copo de uísque que segurava.  
– Está morto – Ric disse. Bonnie se aproximou, sentando no braço do sofá e alisou meu cabelo.  
– Como você está? – ela perguntou.  
– Eu não sei. – respondi. Eu sentia cada nervo do meu sangue pulsar, uma sede ininterrupta subia por minha garganta. Eu ouvia cada respirar naquela sala, martelando em meus ouvidos de forma até dolorosa. Dirigi meu olhar para Damon, que sorriu de forma carinhosa.

– Vai passar, você vai aprender a controlar – ele disse como se lesse meus pensamentos. Mas bom, ele era um vampiro, certamente havia passado o mesmo que eu. – Eu sei que não era isso que você queria, e sinto muito mesmo Elena.

Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão de culpa. Seu sorriso assumiu e seus lábios formaram uma linha reta, aquilo fez com que algo se remexesse em meu estomago. Ele não era culpado, não. Eu tinha certeza disso.

– Agora você se sente muito? – Stefan disse. Ele se levantou seu rosto tomado pela raiva. – A culpa disso é sua Damon!  
– Eu sei Stefan, e sei que ela vai me odiar a vida inteira. Então eu não preciso dos seus sermões. – Damon disse com seu tom hostil.

Rápido demais, os dois já estavam na parede. Stefan tinha as mãos no pescoço de Damon o empresando contra a parede, seu rosto completamente o de um predador. Já Damon, não parecia lutar, só olhava fixamente para o irmão.  
Ric e Jeremy correram até lá, e agarraram Stefan que pareceu cair em si e largou Damon.

– Qual o problema de vocês dois? – Ric disse. Sua voz firme lembrava quando ele brigava com alunos na sala. – Elena precisa de nós, todos nós.  
– A culpa é dele. – Stefan rosnou e apontou para Damon. – Como sempre, você só faz estraga a vida das pessoas. Como pôde fazer isso com Elena? Nós iriamos protege-la, você não tinha que dar seu sangue pra ela. E agora Damon? Você sabe que não era isso que ela queria. Você diz que a ama, mas acabou com a vida dela.

Todos ficaram em silencio enquanto as palavras de Stefan faziam efeitos diferentes em cada um. Depois de dizer aquilo, ele voltou a se sentar na poltrona, agora seus olhos fixos em mim. Damon continuava parado, seu rosto não tinha nenhuma expressão decifrável. Alaric fez menção de se aproximar, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

– Se precisarem de mim, estarei no meu quarto.

E rapidamente ele desapareceu. Eu o conhecia bem demais para saber que as duras palavras de Stefan o haviam acertado em cheio. Todos sempre culpavam Damon por tudo que dava errado, e por mais que ele dissesse não ligar eu sabia que aquilo o machucava. E machucando ele, me machucavam também.

– E agora? – Jeremy disse pela primeira vez. – Elena precisa tomar sangue para completar a transição.  
– Qual o seu problema? – eu me virei para Stefan. Ele me olhou surpreso por um instante, como os outros. – Porque tinha que dizer aquilo?  
– Porque é culpa dele, Elena. – ele disse simplesmente.  
– Não, não é. – eu disse. Stefan levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento. – A culpa de tudo isso é minha, e você devia parar de culpar seu irmão simplesmente por ter medo.

Eu disse e sem esperar resposta, fui em direção à escada. Eu ainda não havia tomado sangue humano, então ainda não era uma vampira. Mas eu já sentia as diferenças em mim.  
Cheguei ate a porta do quarto de Damon, que estava fechada. Abri a porta sem bater, e o encontrei deitado em sua cama. Ele levantou seus olhos azuis ao meu encontro, e um familiar formigamento em minha barriga começou.

– O que foi Elena? – ele disse. Damon se sentou, encostando se ao encosto da cama. Eu me permiti entrar no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Caminhei até estar perto da cama e me sentei.  
– Eu preciso de você. – eu disse já sentindo todas as emoções vindo à tona. Todos os momentos que passamos juntos, todos os sentimentos e sensações dividas. Senti o gosto salgado da lagrima em meus lábios – Por favor, não me deixe agora. Não você Damon, por favor.

E quando eu vi meus olhos já estavam embaçados pelas lagrimas e os braços fortes e seguros de Damon ao meu redor. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto uma de suas mãos foi até meu cabelo, os acariciando.  
– Eu nunca vou te deixar Elena. Nunca.

Ficamos em silencio, até que eu consegui recuperar o controle. Afastei-me dele relutante, e ele deu um sorriso carinhoso que me fez ter vontade de abraça-lo e nunca mais soltar. Ele levou o uma de suas mãos ate minha bochecha, secando as lagrimas.

– Eu vou ser uma vampira inútil. – eu murmurei. Seu sorriso aumentou.  
– Você foi a humana mais forte que eu já conheci. Vai ser assim como vampira também.

Tudo que consegui fazer foi sorrir antes de juntar nossos lábios. Tão certos, movendo-se como um só. Damon segurou meu rosto carinhosamente, enquanto nossas línguas dançavam juntas em perfeita sincronia. Foi um beijo calmo, rápido. Só para constatar todos aqueles sentimentos que estávamos sentindo antes. E eles ainda estavam lá. Lutando para se libertarem, ainda mais fortes.  
Partimos o beijo, enquanto eu sentia uma ligeira sensação de desconforto. Queria ficar nos braços de Damon pra sempre. Agora eu sabia que ali era o meu lugar.

– Você sabe que ele tem razão, não sabe? – Damon disse. – Eu não queria te transformar, Elena. Eu pensei que você fosse me odiar, eu não aguentaria isso. É tudo minha culpa.  
Levei meus lábios aos dele novamente, em um selinho rápido numa tentativa de fazê-lo parar.

– Damon, para. – eu disse. Ele abaixou a cabeça, mas segurei em seu queixo o fazendo olhar pra mim. – Você não tem culpa ok? De nada disso. Eu me envolvi com você, eu tomei seu sangue. Por favor, não se culpe. Stefan não sabe o que fala.  
– Você sabe que tem que tomar uma decisão não sabe?

– Eu já fiz a minha escolha. – eu disse.  
– Eu não quero saber, se você escolher o Stefan eu acho que prefiro ter uma estaca no meu peito.  
Sorri. Ele pareceu lembrar-se de algo.  
– Você já tomou o sangue? Não pode demorar mais.  
– Não. – eu disse. Realmente, a única coisa que eu me preocupava agora era com o sangue, mas era necessário. – Depois que você subiu, eu vim direto pra cá.  
Vi o rosto dele se iluminar com um belo sorriso. Eu sabia o quanto aquilo significava pra ele.

– Você sabe que é sangue humano não é? – ele perguntou e eu assenti. – Eu vou buscar.  
– Não, espera. – eu o impedi antes de levantar da cama. – Eu vou falar com Stefan antes.  
– Tem certeza?  
– Tenho sim, eu quero que tudo isso se resolva logo. – ele assentiu.

Levantei-me da cama e caminhei ate a porta, mas antes de sair me virei novamente. Damon me olhava visivelmente preocupado e temeroso. Como se quisesse me segurar naquele quarto pra sempre, só para não terá mínima chance de eu escolher Stefan. Dei um sorriso confiante pra ele e sai do quarto.

Cheguei à sala da pensão, e notei que Bonnie, Jeremy e Ric já haviam ido embora. Stefan ainda estava sentando na poltrona, mas assim que percebeu minha presença ele se levantou e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, seus braços já estavam em volta de mim.

– Elena, me desculpa. Eu sei que agi feito um idiota – ele dizia apressado, se atropelando nas palavras – Mas eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, mas eu estou aqui do seu lado.  
Ele desfez o abraço, tomando meu rosto em suas mãos.  
- Stefan, eu preciso... – antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, seus lábios já estavam nos meus. Ele os pressionava contra os meus, enquanto eu tentava, sem sucesso, me afastar.

Quando ele finalmente me livrou, ouvi um barulho atrás de mim, e quando me virei me deparei com Damon. Oh, Deus. Ele havia visto? Claro que sim, a raiva e o ciúme em seu rosto deixavam isso claro. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele se virou e sumiu.  
Eu queria correr atrás dele, mas sabia que seria pior. Eu tinha que lidar com Stefan. E esse era o momento certo.

– Precisamos conversar Stefan. – eu disse. Ele assentiu.  
– Pode falar.  
– Stefan, eu amei você. Por um longo tempo, eu tinha certeza que era você o cara certo. Eu jamais quis te machucar, mas eu não pude evitar. – eu disse e respirei fundo. Stefan me encarava fixamente, seus olhos já diziam que ele sabia aonde eu iriar chegar.

– O que você não pode evitar Elena? – ele perguntou seco.  
– Eu e Damon – eu disse de uma vez. – Me perdoe Stefan, eu não queria que acontecesse, mas aconteceu. Eu bebi o sangue de Damon porque eu quis, ele não me forçou. Eu o amo.

Pela primeira vez eu disse em voz alta. Eu amava Damon Salvatore. O vampiro que por um tempo eu odiei, quis longe de mim. Mas que se mostrou, mas do que um idiota sem coração. Tornou-se a pessoa que lutou por mim, me salvou diversas vezes. Tornou-se a pessoa que eu amo.  
Olhei para Stefan, que aparentemente estava sem reação. Seus lábios eram um traço fino e seus olhos pareciam estar olhando para outra coisa.

– Stefan, me desculpe. – eu disse. Ele me olhou. – Você não pode imaginar o quanto me sinto mal por fazer isso com você, sei que você vai me odiar, mas não odeie o Damon. Ele é seu irmão apesar de tudo, e a culpa é minha.  
– Eu não odeio você Elena, e nem ele. – Stefan disse me fazendo sentir certo alivio. – Estou magoado é claro, mas eu não posso te obrigar a ficar comigo. Se essa é a sua decisão final, só me resta aceitar.  
– É isso que eu quero sim. Eu tenho certeza.  
– Então eu não posso fazer mais nada – ele deu um sorriso triste.

Não pude deixar de pensar, o quanto Stefan era bom. Qualquer garota que tivesse seu amor era mais do que sortuda. Eu havia deixado a minha chance escapar. Eu havia aberto mão do amor perfeito, para cair sem paraquedas num amor louco e sem garantias com Damon. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

– Eu acho que vou sair, você e o Damon... – Stefan disse. Assenti. – Não se esqueça do sangue, o mais rápido possível.

Sorri. Eu sabia que não poderia pedir a ele, e que talvez fosse até egoísta da minha parte, mas eu gostaria de tê-lo como amigo. Ele caminhou até a porta, e antes que saísse eu o chamei, ele se virou pra mim.  
– Obrigado. Por tudo, você sempre terá um lugar na minha vida.  
Ele sorriu.  
– Obrigado você também. Sempre será parte de mim.

Dito isso ele saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. E eu ainda tinha mais uma missão: Damon Salvatore, magoado e enfurecido me aguardava.  
Subi para as escadas em direção ao quarto dele, e a porta estava entreaberta. Entrei e não foi difícil acha-lo. Ele estava em pé de frente para o seu armário, jogando peças de roupa em direção à cama. Uma mala preta estava aberta sobre a cama.

– Damon. – chamei. Ele não me olhou.  
– O que você quer? – ele disse, sua voz transbordava raiva.  
– Você tem que me escutar, aquilo lá embaixo... – eu disse, mas ele me interrompeu. Que maldita mania dos Salvatores de interromper enquanto eu falo. Ele me olhou, seus olhos azuis faiscavam.  
– O que Elena? Aquilo lá embaixo foi você fazendo sua escolha – ele disse sério. – Eu vou embora daqui.  
– Damon, me escuta. – eu disse e me aproximei dele. Ele tentou recuar, mas eu o segurei pela mão o impedindo de andar. – Pelo menos uma vez, me escuta seu teimoso.

– Eu não quero ouvir que você o ama, eu já ouvi isso muitas vezes. – ele disse. Revirei os olhos. Tão teimoso.  
– Cala a boca Damon. – eu disse firme. Ele me olhou, e finalmente ficou quieto. – Eu não vou dizer isso, se você me ouvisse saberia disso. Aquilo lá embaixo não foi nada. Nada que tenha mudado a minha decisão.  
Seus olhos ganharam um novo brilho. Ele me ouvia com atenção.

– Eu fiz sim a minha escolha, Damon. Eu escolhi o vampiro mais teimoso, idiota, bobo e cínico. – vi um leve sorriso se formar nos lábios dele. – Escolhi o vampiro que sempre esteve ao meu lado, que nunca desistiu de mim. Aquele que eu sei, que sempre foi destinado a ser meu salvador. Eu escolhi você.

O sorriso dele aumentou. Antes que eu me desse conta, seus lábios já estavam nos meus, suas mãos me segurando firme contra ele. Eu não poderia ter feito escolha melhor. Parecia que não havia outro lugar melhor do mundo para mim além dos braços de Damon.

Seu perfume amadeirado, sua pele contra a minha, seus lábios macios e perfeitos se encaixando nos meus. Eu precisava dele. Mas do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, e eu tinha plena certeza que ele se sentia do mesmo jeito. Completamente entregue a mim. Ao amor que finalmente éramos livre para sentir.

Partimos o beijo, ambos relutantes. Senti minha vista escurecer parcialmente e minha cabeça pareceu pesar 100 toneladas. Damon pareceu notar.  
– Hora do sangue.

Ele me levou ate a cama, e eu deitei enquanto ele ia até o seu estoque de sangue e trazia um pra mim. Menos de 2 minutos, ele já estava de volta sentando-se ao meu lado. Ele rasgou o lacre da bolsa de sangue, e me ofereceu. Minha garganta secou no instante que senti o cheiro de sangue, senti minha gengiva coçar e uma onda de medo tomou conta de mim. Mas era o necessário, se eu não tomasse o sangue morreria. O que não era uma opção. Não agora em que eu tinha tanto tempo para aproveitar com o Salvatore mais velho.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – Damon disse. Sua voz soou mais doce do que eu jamais havia ouvido – É só fechar os olhos e beber.

Olhei pra ele, que sorriu carinhosamente. Aquilo me deu forças. Peguei a bolsa de sangue e levei a boca, sentindo o gosto adocicado do sangue descendo pela minha garganta. Logo já sentia minhas presas se alongando e a estranha sede sendo saciada. Mas quanto mais eu bebia, mais eu queria. O sangue já não tinha mais o gosto ruim. Para mim, parecia a mais deliciosa das bebidas. Quando a bolsa já estava vazia, a tirei da boca encontrando o sorriso divertido de Damon.

– O que foi? – perguntei. Ele se aproximou de mim, e passou o dedo pelos meus lábios. Ele levou o sangue ate sua boca, sorrindo ainda mais. Não pude evitar fazer o mesmo.  
– Isso vai ser interessante. – ele disse. – Você vai ser uma vampira muito sexy.

Eu ri. Damon sempre foi capaz de me fazer sorrir nas situações em que nada era engraçado, em que só o que eu queria era me esconder.

– Eu não quero machucar ninguém Damon – eu disse ao me lembrar dos meus amigos, e de Ric e Jeremy. Ele pegou minha mão, acariciando meus dedos levemente enquanto mantinha seus olhos em mim.  
– Você não vai. – ele disse. – Eu vou te ajudar, eu nunca vou te deixar. Pra sempre eu e você.  
Para sempre. Eu tinha agora a eternidade pela frente. Pensar nisso era um pouco assustador.  
– Para sempre é muito tempo. – eu disse. Ele sorriu.  
– Que bom que temos tempo de sobra.

Logo nossas bocas já estavam uma contra a outra, nossas roupas sendo arrancadas as presas. Embora o que não nos faltasse fosse tempo. O para sempre realmente é muito tempo, mas quando se tem Damon Salvatore com aqueles profundos olhos azuis e o sorriso capaz de te derreter ao seu lado, o para sempre é apenas o começo.

* * *

**Obrigado por ler, e não se esqueça: Se gostar, deixe um review e faça uma escritora feliz. **


End file.
